A simultaneous interpretation system using infrared rays is known as a conventional technique (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 8-256114).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 8-256114 (Page 1, FIG. 3, and the like)